Nanostructures (e.g., semiconductor nanostructures) provide unique optical, physical and electrical properties, which makes them the main building blocks in various devices such as electronic, photonic, thermoelectric and sensor based devices. Due to the numerous benefits provided, continual efforts are being made develop new structures (e.g., semiconductor nanostructures) with nanoscale dimensions; however, controlling the dimensions and the shape of the nanostructures remains a challenge. When controlled, the nanostructures may improve the optical and physical properties of semiconductors by changing the band gap in the strong confinement region, where one of the dimensions is smaller than the corresponding excitonic Bohr diameter.
Semiconductor nanowires in the form of alloys or core/shell systems may be utilized as materials for semiconductors and be operable to yield various band gap energies. Also, Pb-chalcogenide materials have been identified as effective nanostructures. For example, Pb-chalcogenide materials are often utilized in thermoelectric devices because of their low heat conductivity.
Accordingly, improved nanoalloys, as well as improved methods of making these nanoalloys are desirable for use in semiconductor nanostructures.